


Good Luck.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [95]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Hundred Ways, hit the stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Good luck."





	Good Luck.

**95\. “Good luck.”**

* * *

“Good luck,” BamBam muttered against Yugyeom's collar.

“I don’t need luck.” Yugyeom added but accepted the hug, squeezing his smaller boyfriend against his chest. Youngjae rolled his eyes but joined the hug once Yugyeom, and BamBam threw some puppy dog eyes at him.

"Yugyeom your on in five!" Someone yelled from somewhere but Yugyeom was too busy enjoying the warmth of his boyfriends bodies to respond back. 

"You got this Gyeommie." "Go win." Youngjae and BamBam muttered against his chest as they pulled away once they heard the familiar coughing of Jinyoung.

Pulling apart Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom leading the boy to the side of the entrance leaving Jinyoung dragging Youngjae, and BamBam to their seats.

Jaebum waited for the cue from he stage manager before turning towards his maknae, "Good luck and do your best. Don't push yourself to hard-"

"I know hyung."

"Go."


End file.
